Annie X Armin
by miniprokris2
Summary: First fanfiction support advice and critisism needed. About the relationship between Annie and Armin
1. Chapter 1

Annie and Armin s Relationship

Annie's P.O.V

Hey I m Annie Leonhardt this morning was like every other I woke up went down ate breakfast and went to work (btw I work at Arts and Stuff) even though it s like the worst job in the world but if I can earn a honest living with it then it ll have to do, just so you know my job is to teach people to make like arts and crafts and shit like that but sometimes I like my job when my friends come I get to pretend to do work when we re actually just talking and gossiping. One day a cute blonde boy about my age came and we almost kissed! This was the conversation, "Welcome to Arts and Stuff!" I said with as much enthusiasm that I could conjure up. "Okay." He said "Annie?" and I tried running away but he got faster since we were young he grabbed me by the waist and lean in to kiss me but that was when the manager came in then he fired me and sent him out of the store. When I went home I made some food then I heard a knock on the door I went to open it, Armin was the one he asked if he could come in so I let him in he asked if he could stay the night I asked "Why do you want to stay hear?" "I just felt lonely," he answered with a depressed look on his face "Don't look at me like that!" I enquired "By the way you can stay", "YES!" Armin shouted out loud.

Armin's P.O.V

"Eren I don t need this!" I shouted out loud "Come on it took forever to find this place!" Eren explained. "Just have fun bro." "Fine!" I chuckled, I was defeated by a person who didn t talk much only to me and Mikasa. When I went in I saw a blonde girl sitting on a chair in an empty room, when she saw me she must have noticed it was me, by the way her name is Annie Leonhardt I chased her she was faster than me ever since we were young but I grown to be faster and more agile I caught her and held her by the waist we were about to kiss when the manager came in and fired Annie from her job and kicked me out. I went to her house directly after I was kicked out I knocked the door and she opened it, "Can I stay with you?" "Why do you want to stay here?" Annie asked "I just felt lonely," I said with a depressed look on my face "Don't look at me like that!" Annie enquired "By the way you can stay". I can t explain how happy I was because she just invited me into her home so I just shouted yes out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Armin's P.O.V

It has already been three months since I started to stay with Annie and it s safe to say that we ve never been closer more like 1 meter away from each other we eat together, play together, sleep together and read together. "Annie which is your favorite book Harry Potter, Horrible Histories or Hunger Games?" I asked "I like Harry Potter," Annie answered blankly. "Hmm,would you like something eat, Annie?" I asked her because I felt hungry myself. "Sure," she said while standing up to go to the kitchen. "Annie! This time I ll make something for you," I told her that because she had cooked for me for the past three months so it s time for me to cook for her "What do you like?" I asked,Annie "Eggs and bacon," she said while cuddling her pillow "Aye-Aye Captain Leonhardt!" I teased while cracking two eggs and placing some strips of bacon on the frying pan.

Eren's P.O.V

When I went to go Armin's house I saw a note saying 'Dear Eren or Mikasa, if you want to hang out with me then go to Annie s house you d know where it is. Sincerely Armin Arlert.' I was incredibly confused when I read the note then I noticed he must have moved there now so I called Mikasa and we went to Annie s house. "Armin! Where are you," I shouted when Mikasa asked me to be quite and just ring the bell so I did, Annie opened the door and we asked for Armin when he came out Annie kissed him yeah kissed him you heard me correctly. Armin said that he was cooking so Mikasa and I invited ourselves in Annie being the cold hearted person we know and come to love was actually smiling for once smiling! "So Annie is Armin treating you alright?" I asked her awkwardly. "Yeah, why won't he?" She asked. "Nothing just wondering," I replied "Okay," Annie answered me back. When Armin came with the food I was relieved the awkward moment with Annie would be over but Mikasa and I couldn t believe Armin likes a girl like Annie. Maybe Annie is blackmailing him. I went over to Armin and whispered "Is Annie blackmailing you?" "What no I can t believe that my best friend doesn t believe my relationship was real!" Armin exclaimed angrily and went in to kiss Annie on the cheek. At that point it became pretty awkward till I stood up and said sorry and asked if they d like to go to the mall. Armin and Annie agreed and we took out leave.

Armin's P.O.V

While I was cooking I heard a knock on the door so Annie went to answer it, was Eren and Mikasa my old friends I went to the front door to greet them when Annie had kissed me in front of them they looked confuse and I invited them in to explain what was going on when they sat down I went to go get the food and when I sat down Eren came to me and asked if Annie was blackmailing me. I was enraged when he asked me that and I just went berserk and said "What no I can t believe that my best friend doesn't believe my relationship was real!" I went in to kiss Annie on the cheek and everything became awkward for a while till Eren stood up and said sorry to us and asked "Armin, Annie me and Mikasa are going to the mall do you want to tag along?" Annie and I looked at each other and agreed after that we took our leave.


End file.
